


Let Rin Leave

by Zinthezinner



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Break-it fic, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, it's like a fix-it fic but I made things significantly worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: This fic poses a simple question: What would have happened if Archer had little enough self-restraint to only ask that Rin be spared in return for his switching sides in the confrontation with Caster in the church?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 9





	Let Rin Leave

“Huh? Archer?”   
  
Rin prepared a bolt, firing it at her enemy, but…   
  
Archer deflected it. She narrowed her eyes at her disobedient Servant, asking him   
  
“What is the meaning of this, Archer?”   
“You see, defeating this woman here struck me as idealistic. When it comes to escaping, she’s the best there is. After all, she’s someone who would tear apart her own younger brother to escape.”   
  
Caster ceased her levitation.   
  
“You speak as though you know all about me. Do you know my true identity?”   
“Familiars that use dragon teeth as vessels are the hallmark of the King of Colchis’ magecraft. His daughter, Princess Medea, was hailed as a witch without peer.” Archer stated.   
  
Caster, or rather, Medea, gritted her teeth. Archer approached her further.   
  
“If I may ask, Caster, do you still have reserves to spare?”   
“Archer, are you…” Rin began, unable to finish.   
  
She was able to stare, though, as all of them were. Caster’s amused laugh filled the room.   
  
“Of course!” she replied. “I have enough mana to sustain not only one more, but all of the Servants!”   
  
Rin’s eyes drifted momentarily to Saber, who was strung up in a demeaning fashion up ahead, before snapping back to her Servant.   
  
“Then that simplifies things. I will take you up on your earlier offer, Caster.”   
  
The impact set in immediately, but Rin found herself unable to act immediately.   
  
“Even though you turned me down before?”   
“The situation has changed. If Saber is under your control, isn’t it only natural that I go over to the winning side?”   
  
Caster drew her accursed dagger.   
  
“I distrust traitors.” she stated.   
“As well you should. I’m only yielding to you for my own benefit. There is no trust or loyalty in that. But is that not how Servants are by nature?”   
  
The woman let out a small laugh, an acknowledgement.   
  
“Very well. If I could not control you myself, it would speak poorly of my abilities.”   
  
Raising her dagger, she continued   
  
“Then I shall give you what you wish.” she completed, stabbing her dagger into the yielding chest of Rin’s Serv- no. of Archer. Rin could feel it, her arm raising involuntarily as the remaining command seals were torn from her hand. She stepped back, shocked at the loss of it, reeling from the lack of control.   
  
“Tohsaka!” came a familiar voice. The source came rolling down, enhanced weapon in hand, attacking Caster’s puppet-like Master.   
  
Attacking, being counter-attacked, and falling into Rin, toppling them both.   
  
“Trace… on!” came just in time, and Rin was stunned by Shirou’s sudden competence in saving her.   
  
It didn’t last long, though, as he collapsed immediately after.   
  
“Shirou, you idiot!” she exclaimed, rushing to his side. “What do you think you’re doing?!?”   
  
A purple mist filled the room, an indication of Caster’s summoning. Bizarre skeletons arose from it threatening violence.   
  
“So that appears to be that. Your rude interruption was a surprise, but the outcome remains unchanged. I shall finish you here.” Caster said.   
“No. Wait, Caster. I want to attach one condition to my joining your forces.”   
“A condition?”   
“I offered my freedom without resistance.” he began.   
  
Was this..?   
  
“My price is that you let Rin leave.”   
  
Wait.   
  
“For all your words and actions, you’re soft.”   
“No, I merely thought would be wrong for a Heroic Spirit to cut down his heartbroken former Mas-”   
“And Shirou?!? What of him? Answer me, Archer!”   
“I was never beholden to him, Rin. I was barely beholden to you, which I think we both know well. Be thankful I am sparing you this long.”   
“Bastard!”   
  
Once more, Caster’s laughter filled the room.   
  
“Very well. I shall let the little miss go. However,”   
  
Caster pointed her dagger at the now-recovered Shirou.   
  
“You must be the one to kill the boy, Archer!”   
“Gladly.”   
“Hold on a minute, gladly?!?” Rin questioned, barely able to finish before being pulled back by the neck.   
  
“Tohsaka!” Shirou shouted, readying his weapons.   
“Shirou, behind you!” she managed to yell.   
  
Shirou turned, but it was too late. His blade scraped Archer’s face, but in return he received a wound far more grave. A deep slash across the stomach that caused him to gasp and grunt in pain, falling to his knees.   
  
“Shirou!!” Rin cried, struggling hard against her teacher. Through the haze of almost-tears, she could see Saber shake in her bonds.   
  
The boy tried weakly to slash at Archer’s legs, which was easily dodged. A stab through the back of the shoulder made him yelp in yet more agony and rendered his left arm useless. It flopped helplessly beside him, leaving him to fall onto his good arm. This was treated similarly, a blade shoved deep through the muscle of the shoulder to render it useless, too. He fell to his face.   
  
A swift kick knocked him onto his back, aggravating his wounds to the point where he screamed.   
  
That was it. That was IT! Rin kicked her teacher in the shin hard enough for him to falter, giving her the chance to free herself and run to her partner’s side. Kuzuki made to go after her, but Caster raised a hand to stop him.   
  
Rin slid to her knees upon reaching Shirou, taking his hand in hers. She could see clearly now that his guts were spilling from the wound on his stomach. Combined with the blood loss from the other wounds…    
  
“Shirou… you idiot…”   
“Toh… saka…”   
  
Tears fell freely now, from both faces.   
  
“Why..?”   
“Tohsaka, there’s- ngh! There’s something… I have to tell you…”   
“Spit it out then. You don’t have long.”   
“ARCHER, STAY OUT OF IT! Jeez! Shirou, what is it?”   
“I’ve liked you… for a long- ngh! time. When- when I became your partner, I only… fell harder…”   
“Be serious!”   
“I am serious! Argh… I have feelings… for you, Tohsaka.”   
“Idiot… you can’t just tell someone this sort of thing while you’re dying, it’s not fair…”   
“I couldn’t not… sorry…”   
  
Rin whined. She could feel all eyes in the room on her, some more entertained than others, but it didn’t matter. Hatred brewed within her, along with despair, bitterness, and an odd happiness. They swirled within her, threatening to overwhelm her entirely.   
  
“I get it if you don’t… feel the same… but can I ask- ngh! for just… a hug..?”   
“What?”   
“P-please, Tohsaka…”   
“F-fine! But only because you’re dying, got it?”   
  
A small smile crossed Shirou’s face.   
  
“Fine… by me…”   
  
Shakily, Rin embraced the boy. His blood started to soak her own clothes, having so thoroughly penetrated his. Her tears started to soak his in return.   
  
“Is this the death of a Hero of Justice, then? Too weak to fight to the end? And do you think you can give Rin some sort of closure by telling her your feelings?”   
“Yes…”   
“Pathetic. It’ll only hurt her more. Then again, such is the price of trying to save people. In rescue, there is sacrifice. No matter how much you try to save people, you must always hurt others. This is a lesson you will learn, Emiya Shirou.”   
“That’s not… true…”   
“Archer, leave him alone. He may be a dumbass, but at least he’s trying!”   
“And he’d keep trying. Trying, and trying, and trying. He would serve as a Guardian, and all throughout time he would be sent to clean up messes. Time after time after time, he would see humanity’s determination to destroy itself. He would learn that there is no saving everyone, that you must sacrifice some so that others might be saved.”   
  
Rin narrowed her eyes, turning to face the man.   
  
“What the FUCK are you talking about?”   
  
Archer straightened his posture.   
  
“I am talking about myself. I am what Emiya Shirou would become.”   
“WHAT?”   
“If I allowed him to live, he would have been hanged eventually, and he would have become a Guardian, and he would have become disillusioned with his ideals of saving everyone through countless years of failure through success. He would have become me. I am putting an end to it.”   
“Are you seriously that goddamn stupid? If you’re still here, you already failed! That’s not how time works!”   
“Rin, I am allowing you to live. If you wish me to not retract my condition, you will stop. Say your goodbyes and leave.”   
“Yes, say goodbye to that little boyfriend of yours! I’m sure he’ll appreciate it!”   
“H-he’s not my boyfriend!”   
“Sure, sure!” Caster taunted.   
  
Rin weighed her options as she turned back to her quickly-fading partner. His eyes were fluttering, but he was barely still breathing.   
  
“Shirou…”   
“Tohsaka… I l-love… you…”   
“Shirou, I… I don’t hate you.”   
  
A final smile came to his lips with his dying breath.   
  
Breath hitching, Rin covered her eyes.   
  
“He’s gone, girlie. Go on, run away! Run home and cry!” Caster mocked.   
“I’ll fucking get you for this, assholes! I’ll get all of you! I’ll never quit, hear me? I’ll defeat Caster, and I won’t take you back, Archer. I will never, ever forgive you, no matter how much you apologise! Be Masterless and starve, pig!”   
  
Out of options, Rin ran.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fate fic! I hope I did alright with it, because I definitely had fun with it.  
> I came up with the idea while watching the series with a mate of mine, and he helped me brainstorm. Thanks buddy.


End file.
